Sora Himoto
Sora Himoto is the main character of the yuri manga Shitsurakuen. she is a transfer student who enrolled to Utopia Gakuen in order to save all the girls whom are used as slaves for the male students. Yuri Feats: * By following the noble knight role of the Rakuran story (the book she read when she was little) who protects the princess from the demon king (Iwahijiri) who has kidnapped the princess countless times, she always comes to save her, no matter what tricks and ploys the demon king uses, nothing can stop her from saving the princess. * Riding on a train to the academy together with Tsuki filled her with happiness since they haven't seen each other in three years, she also defended her when a group of boys just ran into Tsuki that she almost fell down until Sora caught her. * Her dream is to be a knight of justice who protects her princess. * Of the time for her the real knight apprentice to show the boys of Utopia Academy to save the girls is what she got excited about, even if it's against the rule of Exaclan: no one other than the owner can touch the property, if she can save the princess as soon as possible than she doesn't mind. * Shielding Koharu from her owner's punch in the classroom was the option she chose to defend her the first time she met her, after a while she made a pinkie promise with her with an extra wink that if Koharu have any problems she just have to tell her. * If she once fails in protecting the girls of the academy she cries regretfully. * To protect the girls of Utopia Academy starting with Koharu and to defeat the Exaclan, she has declared that she'll not own the mysterious girl IX the princess rather she'll treasure her, she'll always stay by her side and protect her, she'll give her Utopia, kneeling in front of her respectfully she took her hand and gave her a kiss. * Empathizing with Koharu she caressed her head when she ran straight to her lap crying happily after Sora's victory of the first Exaclan battle. * Even in her dream a girl putting an apple-shaped hairpin is seeking her protection, she will always protect her because she believes that she is the real knight of justice so she will protect her always. * She promised Koharu on their way to class one morning that she will devote herself to her; it is just purely Sora wanting to protect her. * A bold confession to Koharu came from her before English class, because she offered Sora her help. * Before she knew the fact that Yuki did not have an owner, she was willing to beat her owner in Exaclan to save her. However, since Yuki will not get a penalty for beating the bully boys around her, she defeated them even if she said not to help her. * Holding Yuki close when she passed out she stated that she was not an allusion as she supposed but a real knight of justice. * Koharu's fluffy cheeks and hair is what she likes about her physical features, hugging her feels the best in the world, might as well she wants to hug her all night, and she regarded her as her own personal hugging pillow. * From where she was near the café of Utopia Academy she managed to hear Koharu's screams from rear area of the library self-study area, that's because she have the ears of a knight that she won't mishear a princess' voice. * Koharu really loves cooking so she always makes food for Sora, one night she said that when she do this Koharu seems like her lovely wife. * Because she wanted to confirm that Tomoko's hair doggy was moving, and that she will not ever get to see her again, she wanted to see her once more. * The part she read of the manual of the Exaclan rules is because she feel that it will be useful for saving the princess. In addition, she saved Yuki, and Tomoko who was not in her possession yet from the boys. * Late at night she arrived in the middle school part of the academy Tomoko was in to shield her from the violent whips of a male student, with her back against the whips holding Tomoko against the tree to assure that she's safe, there when she made Tomoko her weapon by directing her to say boldly that she believes in her, then in an instance a lance came out between their bodies to stab the whipper. With the sunrise of a new day, after their victory under the same tree she shielded her against she touched her face gently in regret that she could not have been there earlier, because when Tomoko was not back at her room at night she started looking for her from the bridge. * Given the options to save only one of Koharu or Yuki from the demon king, she can't abandon any of them if she didn't choose one, because she likes them both a lot, and wants to save them both, she doesn't want to lose any of them, she can't pick just one of them even if she was injured and exhausted, she cried though it was a made up story Yuki started to tease her, she was thinking about it so seriously, she cares for Koharu and Yuki so much equally she's trying to save them both, and considers them so much that she regretted that they're so kind and can't do anything in the made up story for the two of them she care so much, just watch them get sacrificed in silence is impossible to her, she'd even sacrifice herself for the demon king, handing herself as the sacrifice in the story, it was enough to make her furious because she's determined to protect them and won't sacrifice anyone even if the demon lord is six times stronger or if she's exhausted, if the princess doesn't wish her dead if she's needed from now on then she'll take him down, she can take him down to this point and from now on she'll always protect all the girls. * The scar on her forehead is what she got when she was a little while saving Tsuki, same scar as the knight in the Rakuren story, because she admired heroes she imitated his poses, wanting to be like the knight because she wanted to be someone cool like that, but when she really saved Tsuki for the first time she felt enriched like she has never felt before, it made her tremble in happiness, for shielding Tsuki from a falling soccer ball, to see her smile, she was happy she didn't know why, that scar is her pride, it's her medal that will never disappear, to have a scar filled face is ambition to her that nothing is impossible as long as a girl needs her, from saving a girl from acting on her purpose that's her purpose, so she vowed while holding both of Koharu and Yuki's hands that she'll always protect her important princesses. * To save all the girls of the academy she is aiming to become much stronger, every morning she trains from four o'clock. * For two times, from her childhood with Tsuki she was happy to receive a ribbon like the knight to treasure, she was determined to grow her hair and get stronger more and more so she get closer to become an honorable knight to always protect her. The next time was in Utopia Academy when she visited her dorm early in the morning asking her for an exchange ribbon because it was Tsuki who gave her that ribbon told her that she may ask her for an exchange, even if Tsuki didn't have it she'll always want the exchange ribbon from her because the ribbon is her proof of knighthood, her first princess Tsuki who put it on her. Her previous ribbon was torn up as a result of the Exaclan battle to win Tomoko. * Hearing from Tsuki that she is possessed by El the head of Iwahijiri, she was shocked by it and angry because she does not want her to be possessed by a bad person, and she was going to fight him right away, believing that she will win her over and be her possessor. * To vow on the scar on her forehead, until now and from now on she will always protect Tsuki. Nevertheless, at a certain point she still hadn't realized, she didn't know that from that Exaclan game maybe it had been a little before she kept losing her she promised to protect. * When the vice president was trying to attack Tomoko directly to destroy the weapon, she defended her faithfully. * Date's eyes are beautiful and vigorous when she looks at it gives her the feeling that she has a different stronger objective, for that reason she understandingly released her after Sora's victory, for her Date did not look like somebody who only thinks for herself as Tomoko assumed. * She told Date that she is beautiful, for that reason, she thinks that she have a different objective, and that her eyes are absolutely beautiful she noticed that she isn't the type to want power. * In order to release Date from her former cruel possessor using the warning penalty in the least painful way of assaulting, she jumped on her at bed to start the headaches in stage one and two, she kept on embracing her on bed until the very least second before the final penalty twenty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds, resulting to her former possessor to fear the joint responsibility of the final penalty, he will definitely release her while he is in the student council room he won't be able to find them in the nursery and try to stop the assault. * After shooting for volume three cover, she admired Date's hair saying that it's nice, golden and curly almost like a croissant that she was about to bite her. * The time Tsuki was caught from academy by the student council president and was not evident in the academy, her energy and cheerfulness was showing to be decreased because she missed her. * All the girls whom she saved is known to her. * When there was no sight of Hiyo at the back of the gym, only a sleet of paper was left behind, she held Date the prince hold because it was quicker that way for she wanted to hurry just a little more to save Hiyo. * After she has lost the other pair of the Exaclan gloves essential for the battles, she hugged Date, but when she was alone she was stressed about her lost broken glove in doubt that she won't be able to save the girls anymore, then by simply remembering the role she was given from Tsuki to protect the girls, her power increased rapidly. * The chick broach on Hiyo's beret is so cute to her because it really looked like she was smiling, and she loves her like that, her smiling face, even during battle. * She hugged and patted Hiyo when she was yearning for her missing older sister. If the princess (Hiyo) is in need of her service, if she can believe in Sora, then she'll help her no matter what to return her sister from Iwahijiri. * Even if the weather was very bad with lightning she'll save the girls, she doesn't care about the weather. * In one dream she had, she talked to the girl next to the extended window with a view-able full moon (which happens to be her past self) saying that don't protect girls, she protects princesses, that she's a knight of justice and she protects the girls who are princesses to her no matter what, so she asked her to believe in her that if she believes that she really is, then the knight will protect the princess no matter what. * Describing Tsuki for Date, she said that she's cool, beautiful, and classified her by her big boobs. * Tomoko's doggy (hair that moves for some reason) movement when she was joyful to have her favourite strawberry drink is so cute to her that she patted her hair. * Sora continue to trudge forward on her strength, true path toward Tsuki defeating six demons, one after another, not falling prey to a single obstacle for temptation the demon king (Iwahijiri's boss) throws out, not batting an eye to his temptations. * Her essential story: the red knight of justice was originally a neutral existence. But, princess IX who wanted to monopolize the knight, deemed her country as the one with justice, and condemned El's country as the one that is evil. The ignorant and kind knight believed in IX, and the people who were called evil by IX told El they wanted to kill her, to answer the wishes of his people, he captured IX. But, alas, the knight fell in love with her. * In return to Tsuki's kiss of greeting she kissed her on the ground when they were little. That was how they met three years before Exaclan started, they were only ten then. Sora listened attentively and accepted what Tsuki told her earnestly, the one and only being who is willing to accept her definition of paradise. * In order to protect Tsuki from the abuse of her step-father she stayed by her side at all times, and protected her several times. * A flash of light led her to where Tsuki was in, there when she gave her a kiss to satisfy her in the dark room. * Ever since she met Tsuki, even now and henceforth she loves her, so she putted on the wedlock ring she ran before to offer her to marry her. With Tsuki she's thinking of doing more than just an expression of love. * At the last chapter she married Tsuki. Gallery Shitsurakuen 1 26-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 1 45-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7 39-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7 57-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7.5 12-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7.5 24-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 7.5 28-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 10 39-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 11 30-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 14 3-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 15 31-2.jpg Shitsurakuen 16.5 0-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 16.5 4-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 22 11.jpg 35897-1102452665.jpg 35897-2077091971.jpg 35897-1079332708.jpg 35897-2122878755.jpg Category:Shitsurakuen Category:Characters Category:Hanabi